Old Habits Never Die
by HokuYuy1
Summary: This one girls has something on Heero and Relena and uses it to her advantage. She also is an old friend of Relena. RPXHY and many minor pairings. PG-13 for some topics of discussion among the G-boys


A/N: ok so I finally got around to typing this. It's too hard to summarize, but it's HY/RP. There are other pairings, but HY/RP is the main one. Here is the story and this is just the prologue.  
  
Old Habits Never Die  
  
Prologue: Two Separate Lives  
  
  
  
To most people it was just a story told for enjoyment and that it never happened. What most people didn't know is that it wasn't just some bedtime story, it happened and because of their love they had to give up their most prized processions, their children in fear that they might be killed because of their defiance to the queen of Madazeia. A planet no one except for the people who lived there knew about it. Then again even the people of Madazeia don't know how the war chase began.  
  
The royalty of Madazeia was not known for it kindness, but for it's vanity and cruelty to everyone that lived there, for the unfair taxes, and for the current queens hatred towards her daughter. The current Queen's name was Vain Beauty and she was by far the cruelest Queen there ever was. The Queen had only one daughter who was born without a father. He had been killed by the Queen the day she found out she was going to have a child. Even then the Queen was never married only enjoying the power of being the Queen. The child had been born in vain and was a "Love Child" The daughter's name was Elena, which in the wet nurses language meant great beauty. When Queen Vain first looked upon her daughter's face and saw that her girl might become more beautiful then she, the Queen handed the child to a wet nurse standing by and ordered her to destroy the child. When the wet nurse couldn't she was killed and the child's life was spared, but the Queen was still jealous of the child.  
  
Since Queen Vain was still jealous Elena so she abused her hoping that it might kill her. Every time she would ask something she was hit.  
  
"Mother why do people hate?"  
  
"Don't I ever hear you ask me that again you rotten being!" and then she slapped Elena and sent her in the garden for two days without food.  
  
The Queen also tried to keep Elena inside the palace walls and never let her leave them to see the outside world and never got to see it's great beauty beyond the palace garden.  
  
So Elena grew up to be able to tolerate her mother's beating until the day came, the day that changed many people's lives.  
  
A young man with Persian blue eyes set with a mission came to the Queen's ball and there the Queen fell in love with his beauty, but he asked Lena to dance and after the dance they spent a lot of time together (because he couldn't complete his mission) and slowly they began to love each other and Vain was even more jealous of Elena with her beautiful hair with a mixture of light and dark brown with a handsome guy (Ashiro) while Vain was stuck with blonde hair and no man to speak of. Then the night came.  
  
"Ashiro.you know how my mother isn't pleased at all and that the reason she is gone is because she's probably planning my death as we speak." Ashiro had entered into her room though her window.  
  
"I know and I promise nothing will ever happened to you while I'm here." he pulled her in to a tight embrace and briefly gave her a quick kiss, "I promised myself that the day I fell in love with you."  
  
"So what should we do?"  
  
"I think there is only one way and you know what it is." That night the two ran away.  
  
Queen vain found out that they had run away and had gotten married in secret and this made her mad beyond belief. She organized an army of soldiers and told them to find and destroy them  
  
It came to pass that Elena gave birth to two children and because she feared for their life she laid them in two baskets and set them on a dazzling river and then watched with her husband as the two children drifted down the river another planet that had organized colonies in space. They still run away from the Queen, but are always watching over their children.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: so was that for a prologue! Ok I hope everyone likes it! I spent 9 hours working on it. I know it's kinda short, it would've been longer, but I didn't want to give anything away. I got the Love Child from a title to a song by Diana Ross and The Supremes. This part will all be explained later in the story. All the characters in this part are my own characters and here comes the disclaimer: I do not own any of the GW characters. I only own my characters. Are here a couple of rules you'll see in any you my fanfics:  
  
1: all of my fanfics will be NON-YOAI (MxM) and NON-YURI (FxF). I'm not against it I just don't like it.  
  
2: I will never up myself in my fanfics (personally it bugs me) and all my own characters will be nothing like me in any way  
  
3: please if you have any complaints what so ever please don't be afraid to tell me. I want to make my stories so that everyone can enjoy them. So don't be afraid to flame me  
  
4: have fun! 


End file.
